


RPG: Traditions

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Series: The Scorching One [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for an RPG in which I played Sirius Black, and posted <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/seasidecafe/70025.html"><b>here</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	RPG: Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an RPG in which I played Sirius Black, and posted [**here**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/seasidecafe/70025.html).

_"Good morning, Head Master," he says, as McGonagall lets him into the study. "Mother," he says, looking over to her. Normally, he'd greet her first, but this is Dumbledore's office, and they're his guests._

_"We've always taken the Sorting Hat's decision as final," Dumbledore tells Mother, ignoring his arrival. "No student has yet been re-Sorted. The choice may seem odd at first, but they get used to it and it all turns out for the best in the end."_

_Mother looks thoroughly unimpressed and as gracefully as she can, brings the subject around to what she wants to discuss. "I was told you would consider re-Sorting my Sirius if that was what he wanted. You have wasted my entire morning by failing to find my son in time for – Sirius? Come here," she says, reaching a hand out to him._

_He takes her hand, and she pulls him closer to her chair._

_"It isn't in the rules," Mother says firmly, as though nothing has happened. "It's entirely at the Headmaster's discretion, and I am asking you to use that discretion to - "_

_"Not in the rules, no," Dumbledore says. Mother shoots him an outraged look when he interrupts her. "But it's a tradition, and a very old one. Children are Sorted into Houses based on the Sorting Hat's decision, and not at the Headmaster's discretion."_

_"A school tradition. My family has a tradition, too. Every Black has been Sorted into Slytherin. And our tradition goes back just as far as the school's," Mother adds. "Besides. It's clearly not safe for him to be in Gryffindor," she adds, as though he isn't standing next to her chair, holding her hand. "He's only been out of my care for one day and he's already been attacked by another member of his House."_

_"I wouldn't call it an attack," McGonagall says. "From what I've heard, it was a Wizarding Duel. And we've still been unable to establish who actually started the duel."_

_"It was Potter," he says. And it **was** James Potter's fault. If he hadn't said that Sirius needed to be re-Sorted so that he could go back to the snakes where he belonged, Sirius wouldn't have been forced to hex him._

_"That... remains to be seen," McGonagall says diplomatically. "Nevertheless," she adds, coming to stand next to Dumbledore so that she can look directly at Sirius. "If Sirius wants to be re-Sorted, we could - "_

_"Minerva, the Sorting Hat - "_

_" - usually abides by the wishes of the one being Sorted," McGonagall says, still not looking away from Sirius. "Isn't that why you said that you would abide by Sirius' decision on this?"_

_He suspects that while everybody in this room claims to have his best interests at heart, the Professor is the only one who might actually be on his side._

_"Yes," Mother says in satisfied tones, tightening her grip on his hand. "You also gave me to understand that I could speak to my son in private," she says, her tone making it clear that regardless of whose office this is, or whose guest she is, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are dismissed._

_She waits until they've gone before turning to face him for the first time. "What happened yesterday?" she whispers worriedly. "What did the Hat say to you? Why hasn't it put you in Slytherin?"_

_He stares up at the portraits of former Headmasters, wondering if they'll report everything he says to Dumbledore. Leaning closer, he wispers back, "It said it couldn't put me in Slyhtherin because I wasn't ambitious enough." Mother blinks, obviously not sure what to do with that. He's never seen her uncertain before. "And maybe I'm not. I mean, I already have everything I want."_

_She smiles for the first time he's seen today. "Well, that's very nice, but even so. Slytherin is the **safest** House for you. I know that Avery and Wilkes are in your year, and they know better than to pick a fight with a Black. We simply can't be certain of the students in the other Houses. **Particularly** Gryffindor."_

_"I'm not scared of them."_

_"I know you're not, darling," she says patiently, "but you've already been in one fight, and you haven't learned duelling yet, and - "_

_"I'm **not** scared of them," he says fiercely, remembering the incident from yesterday all over again and pretending he can't see the stern look Mother gives him when he speaks over her. "And if you take me out of Gryffindor, they'll think I am. James Potter's already told me I don't belong in his House, and I've just as much right to be there as he does, and if you put me in Slytherin now, I'll have lost!"_

_He can see that she's trying got keep from smiling but by the time he's done, she's laughing outright._

_"Oh, very **well**," she says fondly, fussing with his robes and not meeting his eye. "I suppose spite's as good a reason as any other. You're sure about this?" He nods at once. "What are the other students in your House like?"_

_"I can handle them," he says._

_"You're **sure**?" she asks again. This time, she doesn't wait for his nod before saying, "I'd hate for you to **lose**, of course. But your father and I also don't want to lose **you**."_

_"You won't," he says immediately. Anything to keep her from moving him and humiliating him on his second day at school. "I **promise**."_

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
